Sonic The Hedgehog: The Dark Cloud Chronicles
by makoncrayley
Summary: Sonic meets his greatest foe. Despite being a bit humorous, it might not be that funny. Just a heads up.
1. The Storm Starts, Part 1

**Writers notes:**

**Just like to point out that I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog, Sega, or anything related to those two. This is just plain old fanfiction.**

* * *

A view of the desert is shown, as hawks fly through the area, a loud bang happens. We look at the source, and the dust settles, only for us to see none other than the little blue hedgehog named Sonic. Behind him is Miles Prower, or what he's more commonly known as, Tails. As the dust settles even more, we find a crater with bits of metal everywhere, and a very fat man named Dr. Eggman lying in it.

"So egghead, have you had enough yet?" Sonic said.

"Of course not, I just don't want anymore today." Replied Eggman. "But mark my words you little annoyance, I'll be back."

"You're the only villain in this damn series." Said Tails. "Of course you'll be back. You'e been coming back for years. Why don't you get a life instead of fighting a fox and a headgehog?"

"You know, that hedgehog is the reason I became fat." Said an angry Eggman.

"Oh yeah." Said Sonic. "I remember the first time I fought you. You looked a lot better back then."

_

* * *

_

~Flashback~

"Any last words before I destroy you, you failure of a science experiment?" Said the past Eggman, who was suprisingly fit.

"Yeah, I actually do muscle head." Said the past Sonic "Whats the square root of pi?"

"Pi?" Said Eggman. "Lets see here, hmmmmm... Gamma!"

"Yes sir?" Said the past Gamma.

"Wheres the pi button on the supercom..." Eggman said before getting hit by a falling metal bar."

"Got you!" Exclaimed Sonic. "Um, robot, is his head meant to go into an egg shape like that?

"No, I think you killed him. Said Gamma.

"Damn it! Said Sonic. "Every mad scientist I meet, I end up killing them."

"Oh wait." Said Gamma. "He's still breathing, and he's got a pulse. He's alive."

"Really? Asked Sonic. "Finaly, I didn't kill someone."

"Ugh." Said Eggman. "Why does my head hurt?"

"Don't know, don't care." Sonic said as he got up. "Well I'm gonna go now."

"Wait, I still have to kill you." Said Eggman.

"Go to McDonalds you loser." Said Sonic as he walked out the door.

"Maybe I will!" Shouted Eggman.

_

* * *

_

~Present~

"Good times" Said Sonic.

"That's it, next time you see me, I'll unleash my greatest plan of all." Said Eggman. "Then villains will respect me."

"What did I say earlier?" Asked Tails. "You're the only villian here. And even if another villain came, we would easily defeat him, and/or her, and we'll never see them again."

"Whatever!" Yelled Eggman.

Suddenly a giant robot came out of the crater, with Eggman ontop of it.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me Sonic and Tails." Said Eggman and he left.

"Are all villains that stupid?" Asked Sonic.

"If theres one that isn't, I've never seen him." Replied Tails.

* * *

The scene at the desert is then shown on a monitor, that in _no way_ rips off "The Hills Have Eyes". We see a dark figure looking at the scene.

"Rewind that second last bit with the fox for me." Said the mysterious man.

"You're the only villian here. And even if another villain came, we would easily defeat him, and/or her, and we'll never see them again." Said the rewind of what Tails said, as it looped several times.

"Oh come on, who broke the damn computer?" The man asked.

"Um, sir, that's just looping. It's showing the same bit over and over again." Said a kangaroo wearing what looked like a mix between a stormtroopers uniform and a ninjas outfit.

"Interesting, say why are you wearing that rediculous outfit?" Said the man.

"It's casual Friday sir." The kangaroo replied.

"How is that... Look, nevermind." The man said as he got out of his chair.

"Sir what are we going to do?" Asked the kangaroo.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna rock that hedgehogs world." The man said. "And by that I mean we're gonna take over it."

The man turned around into a flickering light, showing his face with a scar on the left side, and his long, black hair.

"Brian, could you stop flickering that light? It's annoying" The man said.

"Sorry sir, but it does make this moment more dramatic." Said Brian, a black cat.

"True, true." The man said. As the scene went blank.

_

* * *

_

To Be Continued.

* * *

**What will Sonic do about the up coming danger?**

**Will Eggman finaly beat Sonic?**

**And who is the mysterious man?**

**Findout the answers to the first and last questions, because Eggman will never beat Sonic, in the next chapter, which I hope to put up next week.**


	2. The Storm Starts, Part 2

**Writers notes:**

**I would like to point out that a lot of questions will be answered during this thing, including why Sonic, Tails and Eggman were in the desert, how the metal bar fell onto Eggmans head, and even the origins of some of the characters that I've added like the kangaroo, and Brian the Black Cat and why they are talking. This chapter will answer... none of those questions. Now then, to the actual story.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails are flying back home in the Tornado after defeating Eggman in the last chapter.

"So what are we gonna do when we get back?" Asked Sonic.

"I was going to just modify the Tornado a little" Replied Tails.

"Ok, I might just take a run around." Sonic said. "Turn the on-board TV on, I want to check the forecast."

Tails turned the TV on as a news report was, ironically, just starting.

"Breaking news folks." The news reporter said. "In what can only be described as a total rip off of "The Day After Tomorrow", the city is being attacked by the worst weather EVER! We take you like to our corespondant, a talking lion wearing a pimps hat."

"This is really bad weather." The lion said. "Theres rain, hail, earthquakes, snow, and a tornado. My pimps hat is gone. Hey, you, get insid... Hey, give me back my mic!"

The camera turned to show the man from the first chapter.

"I would just like to say that taking over a world is really easy when there is only one major city." Said the man. "I mean really, why do you have only one city? It makes no damn sence. Now then, I'm gonna go do some more evil things, then fight a hedgehog. Oh and one more thing. Look ma, I'm on TV! I always wanted to do that."

Tails turned the TV off and looked at Sonic.

"That was... weird." Tails said.

"There's only one man who could have done that, Eggman." Said Sonic.

"But that man didn't look, or sound like Eggman." Said Tails. "And he was a lot thiner than him."

"Eggmans a scientist, he can make stuff to disguise himself." Sonic replied.

"Whatever." Tails said. "Let's just get the others and kick his behind."

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

"Now that hedgehog and the fox will think that egg headed fatso caused this." The man said.

"Um, sir." Said Brian. "You just wen't on TV, so they might know it isn't Eggman's fault."

"First of all, who the hell is Eggman?"The man asked.

"The egg headed fatso sir." Brian replied.

"Well, that won't be to hard to remember." The man said. "Now, secondly, hedgehogs aren't that smart, so he will think it's Eggman's fault either way, and that fox will just go along with it.

"What if they take friends?" Asked the kangaroo.

"Jake, I never thaught of that." Replied the man. "It would be great if they did that. I've always wanted to meet Joey."

"I think he means there friends, not the characters in the show Friends." Brian explained.

"Oh, well, I knew that." The man said.

"But you just said yo wanted to meet Joey." Jake replied.

"One of there friends could be called Joey." The man stated.

"He has a point there." Brian said.

"Now then, lets go meet our new "friends"" The man said evily.

* * *

_~Elsewhere~_

"BINGO!" Yelled an elderly woman.

"Um, we..." Amy said as she was cut off.

"We're not playing that pathetic game you old bag." Yelled Shadow. "That's it, I'm outta here."

"You can't leave Shadow." Said Amy.

"And why not?" Asked Shadow sarcastically.

"Because this is part of you're community service." Replied Amy.

"For the love of god, I was saving those people, not keeping them hostage. I killed the real criminals." Said an angry Shadow

"You shot two kids who were playing bank-robber with there friends." Rebuffed Amy. "If it wasn't for me flirting with the judge, you would be serving fifty years in prison right now."

"The only reason he gave me community sevice after you flirted with him was because he wanted to get the case done as quick as possible so he could vomit." Yelled Shadow.

'That's not why he..." Amy said, as she noticed the Tornado land outside the building.

"What's wrong? You see any..." Shadow said as he was interupted by Amy, who screamed so loud that everyone in the building had a heart-attack.

"SONICS BACK!" Yelled an excited Amy was she ran outside.

"See, that's the exact reason I have this defibrillator in the Tornado." Said Tails as he revived Sonic.

"Jesus, you're lucky you were listening to your Ipod." Said Sonic.

"It didn't save me from hearing that scream." Said Tails.

"Well, it sure saved me. That was a close ca..." Sonic said as he was almost instantly glomped by Amy.

"Your back! How was the desert? Did you beat Eggman? Why didn't you invite me?" Said an excited Amy.

"Tails... hand me... the... crow...bar." Said Sonic, who's lungs were being crushed by Amy.

"For the love of god." Said Tails. "Amy, stop it or you'll kill him."

"But... he's... sooooooo..... cute." Said Amy, trying to squeeze Sonic harder. "I...love...you...so...mu..."

Amy then let go of Sonic and fell to the ground, with Shadow standing above her holding a metal bat.

"You can thank me later." Shadow said. "Now what are you two here for?"

"Don't you know?" Asked Tails. "The city is getting attacked by bad weather."

"Bad weather? That's all?" Asked Shadow.

"No... that's... not all." Said Sonic, who was finaly getting his breath back. "This weather is worse than any weather we've seen before."

"Just look." Said Tails as he turned the TV back on.

"We have an update on this bad weather." Said the news reporter. "It seems that there's no end in sight. Actually that's an understatement as the apparent "Super-Ultra-Mega Storm" is only over the city as the fields outside the city are nice and sunny. So why can't people just go to the fields? Well there is an electricity wall at the edge of the storm. In what could only be described as Sega once again raping physics up the butt, we are all doomed. Up next, the sport. Is Storm Ball going to become an Olympic sport? Find out at 8."

"Jesus Christ." Exclaimed Shadow.

"Where's Knuckles, Rouge and our other scapegoat?" Asked Sonic.

"I think they're going to attack Eggman." Answered Shadow.

"Well, that's... lucky." Said Tails.

"Ok, toss Amy into the back of the Tornado and we'll get to Eggman's place." Sonic said.

"He won't be busy, it's not like he has a hot date or something." Said Shadow as everyone laughed.

* * *

_~At Eggman's Place~_

"Listen, this is my first real date in years." Said Eggman. "And I don't wanna scare you off."

"It's ok Ivo." Said Eggman's date, who was surprisingly hot. "You're a nice guy, so just relax. Besides, I kinda like nervous, fat, egg headed mad scientists."

"Really. You're the nicest woman I've ever..." Eggman said as he was interupted by the doorbell. "Oh, that must be the pizza."

Eggman went to the door to see Sonic and friends standing there.

"Um, this is a surprise." Said a shocked Eggman "I'm kind of busy at the moment. Can I meet you guys later in my lab?"

"Um... Ok." Replied Sonic.

* * *

_~One hour later~_

"What's taking him so long?" Asked Knuckles, as he punched a wall, which now had many holes in it.

"Ok, sorry guys, that was a long date." Said Eggman as he walked into the lab.

"How'd It go?" asked Cream.

"Well..." Said Eggman.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"Well, that was a nice dinner." Said Eggman's date 5 minutes earlier. "You're a really good cook."

"You really learn a lot about making pizzas when you work at Pizza Hut for 3 years as a teenager." Said Eggman.

"Well, I have to go now." Eggman's date said.

"Let me get your coat." Eggman said.

"What a gentleman." Eggman's date said.

"Here you go." Said Eggman.

As his date got up, she accidentally knocked a picture out of his pocket. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of Eggman with Rouge.

"Ivo, who is this... this... prostitute!" She angrily asked.

"That's one of my former business associates." Eggman said.

"Why you perverted fat man!" She yelled as she slaped him then left. She then stoped at the door. "And to think, I was going to give you my number."

* * *

_~Present~_

Everyone besides Eggman are laughing there heads off.

"I hate you all." Eggman muttered.

"And same from us egg head." Said Sonic.

"Anyway, why are you all here?" Eggman asked.

"Well, me, Knuckles and Cream were gonna hurt you." Replied Rouge.

"Wow, Cream?" Asked Eggman. "Ok. Why are the blue hedgehog, the mutant fox, the failed clone, and the crazy fangirl here?"

"To find out why you've started a storm over the city and also to so the same as the others." Replied Tails.

"Wait, storm?" Said a confused Eggman.

"Yes, the one that's going to destroy the city." Said Shadow. "Just look at the news."

"We've looked at the news enough times for one chapter, the reader is getting bored." Said Sonic.

"Great job. You just broke the forth wall." Knuckles said. "I didn't even know it was possible to do that in this type of fan fiction."

"Regardless on wether the forth wall is broken or not, I have nothing to do with a storm." Said Eggman.

"Wait." Said Tails. "If you're not the one who's behind this, then who is?"

"Yeah." Sonic said. "I wanna defeat the person responsible for this so I can bring peace back to this pla...."

Sonic was hit by falling keys. Everyone looked up to see the man on the rafters.

"Pay no attention to the man on the rafters." Said the man.

"No, just no. Normaly I would be good with stuff like this but that was just pathetic." Said Jake. "A "Wizard of Oz" reference? That's the best you can come up with sir? I'm very close to quiting sir."

"Oh, sorry, I guess it was a bad ref..." Said the man before getting cut off.

"Bad doesn't describe that sir." Jake said.

"Um, excuse me." Sonic said. "Can we hurry this along please?"

"Oh sorry." The man said. He then jumped down onto the computer.

"My computer." Yelled Eggman.

"So who are you? Another pathetic attempt for a villain?" Asked Tails.

"Oh, how rude of me." The man said. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Makon Crayley."

Lightning suddenly flashed, despite being a perfectly clear night.

"Damn it, why does that always happen whenever I say my name." Makon said. "Anyway, I'm here to beat that blue hedgehog because I'm the greatest villain here."

"Two things." Said Sonic "One, my name is Sonic. And two, what makes you think you're the best villian here?"

"Yeah, I'm still a great villain." Yelled Eggman.

"Shut up Eggman." Said Makon. "And, Sonic, there are many reasons I'm the best villain here. The best are that I'm actually smart, and my plans are actually original."

"He has a point... well mildly." Said Brian.

"Now then..." Makon said before pressing a button on the hi-tech glove he was wearing.

Everyone besides Makon suddenly bacame attached to the metal wall.

"What the?" Shadow said. "How can you do that with just the touch of a button? We aren't made of metal."

"Funny thing, while here I found these nice little, multi-coloured diamonds." Makon said as he revealed all 7 chaos emeralds in his glove.

"The chaos emeralds? How did you find all of them in such short time?" Asked Shadow.

"It's funny what a stupid cat, a stone, and a search party can do." Makon said.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Yelled brian.

"No, the other stupid cat." Said Makon.

"Oh. Hey!" Replied Brian.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sonic asked.

"Well, to be fully honest, I'm going to take over the world." Makon replied.

"Not if we have anything to do with it." Said Sonic.

"You think I didn't plan ahead?" Asked Makon. "I have plan For you all."

Makon walked up to Cream.

"Don't you dare hurt Cream!" Yelled Amy.

"I'm not gonna hurt Cream." Makon replied.

A light suddenly came from the glove and after a minute, it went away, with Cream now gone.

"What the? What did you do to her?" Asked Knuckles.

"I sent her to my world." Replied Makon. "Don't worry, all of you will be joining her."

He did the same to Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow who tried to get the chaos emeralds but failed to before he was sent, Amy and Tails. He moved onto Sonic.

"Any last words before I send you to your new home?" Asked Makon.

"Yeah, actually I do." Replied Sonic "Whats the square root of pi?"

Sonic grew a smile, only for it to turn into a frown when Makon started laughing.

"You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for the same trick you got Eggman with years ago?" Said Makon while he was still laughing."Goodbye, Sonic."

And with that he sent Sonic away and moved onto Eggman.

"Now I'm going to do this world one favor and get rid of you." Said Makon evily. "And I'm not sending you to my world, you'd just ruin it. I'm seting this thing to random."

Makon activated the glove, only for it not to work. He opened the part the chaos emeralds were in, only to find they they all disappeared.

"Damn it, they must have gone with Sonic." Makon said. "Oh well, we were able to harvest the energy from them and make replicas."

"What? How did you do that?" Eggman asked frantically.

"Like I'm really going to tell you." Makon replied. "Actually, I think I'll spare you and let you stay."

"Really?" Asked Eggman.

"Sure. You're like a giant hamster. In fact..." Makon said.

Eggman fell from the wall as bars of electricity surrounded him and a giand hamster wheen appeared inside.

"I've always wanted a hamster, regardless on wether it was human or not." Makon stated.

"Hey, let me out of here." Yelled Eggman.

"Sorry, but I have more importaint things to do." Makon said. "I'll be back in a few chapters. Brian, Jake, stay here and make sure he doesn't die."

"Yes sir." Brian and Jake simontaneously said.

The scene goes to Sonic waking up in a field.

"God my head hurts." Sonic said. "Now I know how Eggman felt when that metal bar hit his head."

He looked at the ground and saw one of the chaos emeralds.

"Well, at least there was one flaw in that guys plan." Sonic said. "Wait, where is everyone else... And where am I?"

The view gets bigger with nothing but field in sight as the scene goes blank.

* * *

_To Be Continued._

* * *

**Will sonic find his friends again?**

**Will he return to his world?**

**Will Makon really return in a few chapters?**

**Will I continue to do this every chapter?**

**Find out the answers to these questions except the last 2 next chapter because the answers for the last two are yes and no.**

**And I will occasionally break the forth wall in this fic. **

**And the reason the main villain is my OC is because I really couldn't think of a cooler name, not that Makon Crayley isn't cool. **

**Also I actually finished this chapter a day after the first, I just didn't post it straight away due to not wanting to be stressed out. **

**But what a long chapter this has been, took a few hours to do.**

**Also due to this having alot of jokes in this chapter, the next chapter will be alot more serious.**

**Good night, and big balls. (If you don't get that then you really need to watch Wipeout)**


	3. New day, new world, new people

**Writers notes:**

**The next few chapters will take place in this world (not Earth, I've yet to think of a name for where they are now). Also, like I said last chapter, this chapter won't have as many jokes as the last one.**

* * *

Here is a quick recap as to where we last left off in this exciting story. *crickets*. Anyway, Sonic finaly woke up after being sent to a new world via the chaos emerald powered glove of Makon Crayley. Sonic noticed the flaw in Makon's plan when he found one of the chaos emeralds near him. But lost in a field in this new world, will Sonic find his friends again and get back home? Technically not in this chapter, that would make this story really short and...

"Um, can we just get on with the damn story already?" Sonic asked.

"Fine." The narrator replied. "Couldn't wait a few minues couldn't you."

Sonic didn't answer him as he continued on with the story.

"Now, which way is north?" Sonic said to himself, pretending that he knew what he was doing.

As he thaught to himself, two people, both male, were walking somewhere when they noticed the blue hedgehog.

"A blue hedgehog? Must be an endangered species." The first man said.

"Lets take it back to the camp, and make sure it doesn't get hurt." The second man said.

The two men walked up to Sonic as he noticed them.

"Let me guess, you're either from Peta or Nintendo." Sonic said.

"We're from Peta, we're here to…" The first man said. "Wait a minute, are animals meant to talk?"

"It must have been experimented on, like that poor fox." The second man said. "That must be why it's blu…"

"Hold on a minute." Sonic interupted. "Did you just say fox?"

"Yeah." The second man said.

"Did it happen to have two tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. A company must have tested some sort of chemical on him." The first man said.

"Where is he?" Sonic quickly asked.

"At our camp." The second man said. "Oh, and I'm Peter, and that's Steve.

"We had names?" Steve asked.

"Man, you hit that rock pretty hard back there." Peter replied.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"Get back here little fox, we want to help you." Yelled Steve.

"We want to protect you from the company that did that to you." Peter said.

"Sega would find me sooner or later." Tails said.

Tails was soon trapped by a rock in his path.

"Oh no, I'm trapped!" Said Tails.

"Ok, karma trapped him for us." Peter said.

"Here I come fox man." Steve Said.

Steve jumped at Tails, who moved out of the way. Steve's head crashed into the rock.

"Are you ok?" Tails asked the now unconscious Steve.

Tails was grabed by Peter, who came up behind him.

"I got ya." Peter said. "Come on Steve."

Steve started to regain consciousness. He slowly got up and followed Peter.

* * *

_~About an hour __after the end of the flashback~_

Sonic stood at the gate of a Peta camp. As it slowly opened Sonic saw many animals inside. A lot looked sad, probably about 97% were sad. The rest didn't look sad but weren't happy either, they must have been recently added.

"So, wheres that fox?" Sonic asked.

"Um, somewhere here." Peter replied.

"Ok, I'll just go find him." Sonic said.

"Alright, feeding time is at six." Peter said.

"Great, great." Said sonic.

Sonic looked around for a few minutes trying to find Tails. After about thirty minutes, Sonic was about to give up when he heard the voice.

"Hey, stop chewing on my tails." Tails yelled two horses who were chewing his tails.

Sonic looked left to see Tails.

"Tails!" Yelled Sonic as he ran over to his friend.

"What the?" Tails said. He looked right and saw Sonic. "Sonic!"

"How are ya buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Well, two horses are chewing my tails, I'm in what is technically a prison for animals, and I'm in another world thanks to the only villain who actually succeded." Tails replied. "But at least the chaos emeralds came with us."

"Where's the chaos emerald that you had?" Sonic quickly asked.

"Those two idiots took it away from me." Tails replied. The took it to that building over there."

Tails pointed to a small, wooden building at the far end of the camp.

"Well, I still have mine, but we need your one as well." Sonic said. "So we'll have to break into the building to get it."

"But how will he get in there? There are people everywhere." Tails said.

"We'll have to do it at night." Sonic replied. "Besides, that way it would be easier to escape."

"Alright, but it's not even night time yet. So we'll be waiting a while." Tails said.

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

Knuckles and Cream are walking through a forest. Knuckles looks around for a way out.

"Do you see anything yet?" Cream asked.

"Not yet." Knuckles replied.

Knuckles put two of the chaos emeralds down on the ground.

"What are you doing now?" Cream asked.

"The chaos emeralds should be able to point us to the direction of water." Knuckles replied. "If we can get to a river, we could just follow it down to the end of the forest, or maybe a beach."

"Remind me why everyone thinks you're an idiot." Cream said.

Knuckles just looked at her, then put his attention back onto the chaos emeralds. He looked down for about a minute then noticed something, they were gone.

"Where did the chaos emeralds go?" Knuckles said.

"Oh, now I see." Cream thaught to herself.

Cream and Knuckles looked around for a minute, then noticed that a monkey had taken them.

"Hey, monkey." Knuckles yelled. "Can we have those chaos emeralds back?"

The monkey threw one at Knuckles head, then escaped through the trees with the other one.

"Success!" Knuckles yelled.

"We only have one. We need the other one." Cream said.

"Oh yeah. HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Knuckles yelled as he ran after the monkey.

* * *

_~Back at the camp at night~_

Sonic and Tails waited until the other animals and people were asleep to sneak over to the building. They walked over to the building, nearly waking two dogs and a pig on the way. Tails flew up and looked in the window, to see the chaos emerald in the middle of the room.

"What were the chances that they would put it in the middle of the room?" Tails asked.

Sonic shruged as Tails flew back down. Tails handed Sonic a crowbar.

"So now you give me the damn crowbar?" Sonic angrily said. "Where was it when I was being killed by Amy before?"

"Just remove the damn boards already." Tails said.

Sonic started removing the boards, mumbling under his breath.

"We need enough of a gap so one of us can get in and out without anyone noticing." Tails said.

"There." Sonic said as he placed the last board on the ground. "So who's going in?"

"I guess I will, I always end up doing it anyway." Tails sighed.

"Alright, I'll keep lookout." Sonic Said.

Tails went into the building, Grabbed the emerald, and got out with no hassle.

"Wow, that was easy." Tails said.

"Really? Man this place is lax." Sonic replied. "You could break in here and steal anything you want without anyone noticing."

"Would that work with the animals?" Tails asked.

"It's Peta, Tails, so they would get them pretty fast." Sonic replied.

"Alright, lets go." Tails said.

The walked through the camp and got to the gate. They got out through a small, narrow, line in the gate and were about to leave when they were caught.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Said a man who was opening the gate.

When the gate opened, it was found to be Peter.

"Um, we're going for… a walk." Said Sonic.

Peter looked at them for a minute before speaking again.

"Alright man, enjoy the walk." Peter said before walking back into the camp.

Sonic and Tails looked at eachother, both very confused. Tails noticed a powder on the ground.

"What the?" Tails said as he wen't closer for a better look.

He studied the substance for a minute.

"Well?" Sonic asked.

"He's stoned." Tails replied.

"Well that explains it" Sonic said.

"Alright, lets just go." Tails said.

"Yeah, lets try and find the others. They will have the other emeralds." Sonic said.

"What about Knuckles?" Tails asked. "He's probably lost his by now."

"Damn it." Sonic said. "Let's pray to god that he hasn't lost it. Anyway, lets go."

Sonic and Tails started to walk doen a track, in hopes of finding their friends as the scene goes blank.

* * *

_To Be Continued._

* * *

**The minor story featuring Knuckles and Cream will be ****resolved next chapter, and it will be apart of the major story a little.**

**Not much else to say really.**

**Other then that, have a nice day.**


	4. Diamonds are forever, grapes are one day

**Writers notes:**

**Well, I made it 4 chapters, a new record for me. Horay. Lets continue with a story about Rouge, Knuckles, and Cream.**

* * *

We return to the story with a view of a mountain range, everything is peaceful, untill...

"Damn it! Where is everyone?" Rouge yelled. "Damn Makon, with his stupid chaos emerald powered glove, and his stupid flaw that sent the chaos emeralds with us, and his stupid kangaroo."

She continued walking, when she saw trees up ahead, it was the end, or start, wether you want to get technical or not, of a forest. As she walked forward more she heard a noise. She thaught it was just the wind, and she just continued, but then she heard yelling.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MYSELF, GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN MONKEY!" The voice yelled.

A monkey then jumped out of the trees and landed on the ground, only to be tackled by Knuckles.

"Get your hands off my chaos emerald you damn, dirty ape." Knuckles said.

"Apes and monkeys are two different animals." Cream said as she walked out of the forest.

"How? They're both monkeys, they're both ugly, they're both..." Knuckles said before he was interupted.

"That's like saying monkeys and baboons are the same." Cream said. "Or how hedgehogs and echidnas are the same."

"Whatever." Knuckles said as he grabed the chaos emerald.

"Um, what exactly happened?" Rouge asked.

"He nearly lost the chaos emerald to a monkey." Cream said.

"Well, she distraced me." Knuckles replied.

"Stop acting like a child Knuckles." Rouge said. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"No, I found Cream yesterday." Knuckles said.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"Where is everyone?" Knuckles thaught to himself. "Theres nothing here except trees, animals, Zombie Elvis."

"Thank you, thank you very much... BRAINS!" Zombie Elvis said"

"This thousand year old bottle of wine, Cream crying with a chaos emerald, and T-Pain on a boat." Knuckles said. "Wait, Cream."

Knuckles ran over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Knuckles asked her. "Are you lost?"

"No, I'm just siting here crying for the fun of it." Cream said sarcastically. "Of course I'm lost."

"Hey, no need for sarcasm" Knuckles angrily said.

Cream starts crying again.

"Ok, stop crying Cream." Knuckles said. "Come with me, I'll help you find the others."

"Ok." Cream said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "So which way were you going?"

"I was goung to go through that forest." Knuckles replied. "Come on."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cream thaught to herself as she followed Knuckles.

* * *

_~Present~_

"Why did a monkey have the chaos emerald?" Rouge asked.

"Well you see..." Knuckles said.

"We aren't going to another flashback just after we've finished one." Cream said.

"Fine." Knuckles said. "You tell her then."

"Gladly." Cream said. "He tied to use them to find water, then he looked at me. I guess that's when the monkey came."

"Chaos emeralds can't be used to find water." Rouge said. "Where did you get anide like that?"

"The magician told me." Knuckles replied "Then the leprechaun told me to burn things."

"Uh... have you considered getting a psychiatrist?" asked Rouge.

"If hear any more of this, I'll need one." Cream said.

"Good point." Rouge said. "Well we have three of the emeralds here, Sonic must be with Tails so they have two. And Shadow might be with Amy. So they might have two."

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

"Why do the cops always come after me?" Shadow said as he looked over a corner. "I only took the chaos emeralds back."

"You killed three officers and stole other stuff." Amy said.

"The other stuff is for Rouge." Shadow said.

"You're wearing a crown!" Amy exclaimed.

"It makes me look cool." Shadow said in defence.

"Whatever." Amy said. "We need to find a way to get you out of here without you getting arrested."

"How will we do that?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know but I think the best idea right now is to keep running." Amy said.

"I second that idea." Shadow said.

* * *

_~Elsewhere, well actually it's the same town~_

"Well, the chances of finding a town within 2 hours were low. but we did it." Said Rouge. "It just goes to show that good things happen to good peo..."

Rouge was cut off after being hit by a flyer of the local museum, with the main item thing being a one-billion dollar diamond.

"Whats the flyer fo..." Knuckles said as he was interupted.

"I'M RICH!" Rouge yelled.

"How?" Cream asked.

"There's a billion doller diamond at this museum." Rouge said.

"So?" Cream said.

"I could steal it, then I'll be richer than Donald Trump and Bill Gates combined." Rouge said.

"Oh." Cream said.

"Let's go steal." Knuckles said "horay for stealing!"

* * *

_~At that exact time~_

"My "one of the Sonic characters are stealing my thing" senses are tingling." Makon said. "Damn it! One of them must have said horay for something. Whoever said that is so dead."

"This is a few chapters?" Jake asked.

"By technicality, yes. This does count as a few chapters." Makon said.

"Damn you and your technicalities." Jake said.

* * *

_~back with Rouge and the other two~_

We see Rouge, Knuckles, and Cream at the museum.

"It's night so now is the best time to strike." Rouge said.

"If any of the exibits come alive while we're in there then it's every man for himself." Knuckles said.

"Two things." Rouge said. "One, this isn't "Night at the Museum" and you're not Ben Stiller. And two, what exactly makes you think you're going in?"

"We're a team." Knuckles said.

"No, we're not." Rouge said. "Do you have a problem with not going in Cream?"

"No, I know you would do better without us than with us." Cream said.

"See Knuckles, she gets it." Rouge said.

"Fine, go by yourself and get killed by a skeleton of a T-Rex." Knuckles said.

"How are you alive if you're that stupid?" Rouge asked.

"Why is Big alive? Why does Eggman fight us with the same plan to take over the world every second week? Why is Makon the one who knows what he's doing, and at the same time not know what he's doing?" Knuckles asked.

"Touché Knuckles." Rouge said.

Rouge climbed up the side of the museum, stoped at a ledge, and went through the glass. As she landed on the ground inside she saw the diamond. She walked up to the diamond and was about to steal it when she was stopped.

"HEY! YOU!" A security guard yelled.

Rouge froze in the position she was in.

"Were you going to steal that fake diamond?" The guard asked.

"Fake?" Rouge asked with a shoked look on her face. "What happened to the billion dollar diamond?"

"It was stolen." The guard replied.

"Stolen?" Rouge asked. "By who?"

"I think it was stolen by a black and a pink hedgehog." The guard said. "They also stole two colourful gems."

"Ok, well, I'm off." Rouge said.

"Have a nice night." The guard said.

"Ok, you to." Rouge said.

Rouge ran outside to Knuckles and Cream.

"Well?" Knuckles asked. "Did you get it?"

"No, apparently Shadow and Amy stole it, along with the chaos emeralds they had." Rouge said.

"But I wanted to be rich!" Knuckles yelled.

"Look Knuckles, when we get the diamond from Shadow and Amy, I'll give you a grape." Rouge said.

"Grape?" Knuckles asked. "WHERE'S THE GRAPE!?"

"I'll give it to you when we find Shadow." Rouge said.

"But they could be anywhere." Cream said.

"HEY, ROUGE!" Amy yelled as she ran up to her.

"That was coincidental." Cream said.

"Oh, hey Amy." Rouge said. "Where's Shadow?"

As Rouge finished talking gun shots were heard being fired as Shadow ran around a corner.

"Shadow, what the hell?" Rouge said.

"No time to explain. If I do then we are all dead." Shadow said. "Oh, and Rouge, here's a fancy diamond."

"Sweet Jesus, I knew you could do it." Rouge said.

"Great, you have the diamond, we now have five chaos emeralds, now give me my grape." Knuckles said.

"I don't have a grape." Rouge said.

"I… want… my… grape." Knuckles said.

"I really don't have a grape Knuckles." Rouge said.

"Well no grape, no diamond." Knuckles said.

Knuckles grabed the diamond out of Rouge's hands, only to not grasp it properly and for it to fly into a sewer. Rouge looks on is shock, then looks at Knuckles with the look someone gets when a member of their family gets hurt.

"Knuckles, I'm gonna…" Rouge said furiously before being interupted.

"Freeze, this is the police… or the FBI, or whatever the hell we're called." One of the cops said.

"Rouge, kill Knuckles later, lets get outta here." Shadow said as he started shooting at the cops again.

"For the love of god Shadow, you're gonna get us in even more trouble." Amy yelled.

"I'll take my chance…" Shadow said.

Shadow fell on the ground, with a tranquilizer dart in his neck. Amy, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge soon followed.

* * *

_~Off the main plot~_

"Please let me go to Burger King." Eggman begged while bowing down to Jake and Brian.

"Uh… no." Brian said. "Now eat you're vegetables, old man."

"But I don't wanna!" Eggman yelled as he threw the plate of vegetables against the wall.

"That's it, get here for a spanking!" Jake yelled.

The doors opened as Makon walked into the room.

"Well, I'm back… again… for the second time this chapter."

"Great, great." Brian said. "Egg head won't behave himself."

"Did he eat his vegetables?" Makon asked.

"No, he threw it against the wall." Brian explained.

"Did Jake spank him yet." Makon asked.

"In progress sir." Jake said as he spanked Eggman.

"Brilliant." Makon said.

"What took you one chapter to do sir?" Brian said.

"Well, I did some evil stuff, then I made a camera type thing to show us what Sonic and the others are doing. Then I made a remote that can make people do some cazy things." Makon said.

"A remote?" Brian asked. "I bet you won't even use it."

"You'll see." Makon said while winking.

"Why did you wink at me?" Brian asked.

"No idea." Makon said. "Now let's check in on the others."

Makon turned Eggman's computer on ans added the software for the camera. The first thing he saw was Sonic and Tails walking down the same dirt track as the end of last chapter.

"You know what's weird Tails?" Sonic asked tails.

"What?" Tails asked.

"We're making a small apperance in this chapter, and it's supposed to be one day later, but we're still on this track." Sonic pointed out.

"Just shows how much the writer cares." Tails said.

All of a suden Tails was hit by a yellow submarine, was thunder struck, and was used as a bit of the wall in the video for the song "We're not gonna take it".

"Real mature man." Sonic said.

Tails is returned to normal, and the two goes on their way.

"Damn it!" Makon said. "I thaught those two Peta stoners would have got them captured and drained their happiness."

"They were stoners, you do the math." Jake said.

"Whatever, let's check up on the others." Makon said.

The camera showed the cops loading Cream, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge into a helicopter, while putting Amy in a titanium box with the label reading "Warning: Crazy fangirl".

"At least the FCF got them." Makon said.

"What does FCF stand for anyway?" Brian asked.

"Federal Criminal Finders." Makon said.

"Oh." Brian said.

* * *

_~At a prison of some type~_

"God my head hurts" Rouge said as she came to.

"Where are we?" Cream asked.

"You're in a prison." A guard said. "You're all going to be here for a while."

"How long?" Shadow said.

"I don't know." The guard said.

"Then I only have one thing left to do." Shadow said as he got down on his knees. "I know we haven't goten along very well but if you get us out of here we'll be beter characters. Please save us, Sega."

"Woah, praying to Sega to save you won't work." Rouge said.

"Really?" Shadow said

"No, you need to pray to the big one." Rouge said. "You need to pray to Nintendo."

"Don't do it Shadow." A familiar voice said.

"Wait!" Rouge said. "Mario?"

"Yes." Mario said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Long story, one that involved robots, dinosaurs, and lots of sex scenes." Mario said. "I'll tell you while we wait for the next chapter.

* * *

_To Be Continued… as long as I'm not dead by the hand of the angry readers who wanted to hear the story._

* * *

**The remote was a reference to my truth or dare fic, "The nine millionth Sonic: Truth or Dare fic". Review now… really, I need reviews.**

**Sonic will get what he deserves next chapter, I promise.**

**And Eggman will go fishing.**


	5. Chaos emeralds aren't a form of currency

**Writers Notes:**

**Recap on the action so far:**

**Sonic and friends have been sent to a new world (I'll give it an actual name next chapter) by the only villain to actualy win, Makon Crayley. Sonic and Tails escaped Peta, while Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Amy, and Shadow have been sent to prison. That's about it so far.**

**You might think it will be one sided, with them getting back together, using chaos control, and getting back to their world. But one thing about my fics (with this one being the only one being updated thanks to you damn non-reviewers of my other fic) is that it will never be fully one sided. You'll find out why soon. Now then, back to the story.**

* * *

"JESUS CHRIST!" Makon yelled as he watched angry readers kill Mario in the most horrible manner imaginable.

"YOU'RE NEXT CRAYLEY!" One of the readers yelled into the camera.

"Could the writer stop this?" Makon asked.

"Aren't you technically the writer?" Jake asked.

"Well, yes. But I'm the OC of the writer, so I'm not really the writer right now." Makon replied.

"Oh yeah." Jake said. "Fan fiction is weird."

"Well at least it makes more sence than anime." Brian said.

"Now that's something we can all relate to." Makon said.

"HEY!" Sonic yelled. "Can we get back to business already?"

"Fine." Makon said.

* * *

_~In the actual story~_

Sonic and Tails reach a small village at the end of the dirt road.

"A village?" Tails asked. "I swear to god, if I hear one reference to the movie "The Village" I'll go nuts."

"That movie had more twists than a spiral." Sonic said. "Maybe we'll get some answers here."

They walk into the village, passing many huts, several wooden stands with stuff being sold, and five Starbucks.

"Man that coffee was good." Sonic said. "I want some more."

"No Sonic, you'll just go hyper and kill people with your speed again." Tails said. "Remember what happened last time?"

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"WOOOO!!! I'M THE FASTEST THING EVER!" A hyper Sonic yelled. "Great, the coffee is wearing down."

Sonic started to slow down.

"That was fun." Sonic said. "I made it all the way to the other end of the city. I want a chili dog now."

Sonic turned around to see many buildings on the ground, many human bodys on the ground, and five tornados, one carrying a house and an old woman riding a broom.

"Who did that to the cit..." Sonic said. "Oh... um..."

Sonic ran off to escape getting murdered by the survivors.

* * *

_~Present~_

"I want a chili dog now." Sonic said.

"How did you become the main character again?" Tails asked.

"Blame that stoner from Sega who was getting high off hedgehogs." Sonic said.

"Whatever, I'm going to that old library for a little bit." Tails said. "Look after the chaos emeralds."

"Don't worry Tails, I won't lose them." Sonic said.

Tails goes off to the library while Sonic looks for a place that sold chili dogs. One hour later...

"Uh, Tails." Sonic said.

"What Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I... uh... I lost the chaos emeralds." Sonic said.

"Come outside with me for one second." Tails said.

"Uh, ok?" Sonic cautiosly said.

Both Sonic and Tails left the library and went a few blocks away.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU LOSE THE CHAOS EMERALDS!?" Tails furiously asked Sonic.

"It happened when I was getting chili dogs..." Sonic said.

* * *

_~Another flashback~_

"Welcome to Chili Dog World, how can I help you?" The guy selling the chili dogs asked.

"I want a chili dog." Sonic said.

"Um, are you a talking hedgehog?" The guy said.

"Yeah." Sonic said. "But don't ask me why, ask Sega."  
"Se...ga?" The guy said.

"Sega, you know." Sonic said. "It was a popular video game company back in the 90's but fell with the rise of companies such as THQ, EA, and others."

"Video... game?" The guy asked.

"Go to a city and find out for yourself." Sonic said.

"I was raised in the city, and went back there last week. And I've never heard of this thing called a "video game", or "Sega" before." The guy said.

"This place is twisted." Sonic said. "Now I know why Makon left this place."

"Did you just say Makon?" The guy asked.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"Uh, listen, I'll sell you a chili dog, but the cost is two emeralds." The guy said.

"What luck, I just so happen to be holding two emeralds now." Sonic said.

* * *

_~Flashback interupted~_

"I'M... GOING... TO... KILL... YOU!" Tails said as he started to choke Sonic. "Wait, there's no such thing as Sega here?"

"Right." Sonic said while still being choked.

"And that guy knew about Makon and just happened to ask for chaos emeralds as currency?" Tails asked as he released his grip on Sonic.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"Makon must have people working for him here." Tails said.

"Nice discovery Sherlock." Makon's voice said out of nowhere.

Tails just gave the sky, or the camera, the finger and continued.

"We need to get out of this world A.S.A.P." Tails said.

"But we need the our emeralds back, then the other emeralds, and Shadow." Sonic said

"I remember when the plots of these things were less complicated." Tails said.

"Me to." Sonic Said. "I miss the good old days."

A montage of every Sonic game before the one in 2006 is shown, mainly shots of him dying, but some shots of him winning, and one extremely creepy shot of him raping Tails.

"When did you rape me?" Tails asked.

"I don't remember actually." Sonic replied. "But I think it was during that Michael Jackson child molestation case."

"Let's just get the chaos emeralds back." Tails said.

Sonic takes Tails to the spot where the chili dog stand was, but with one problem... It wasn't there anymore.

"WTF?" Sonic said. "It isn't here anymore."

"Was it here to begin with?" Tails asked.

"I got a chili dog here so yes, it was here to begin with." Sonic said.

"Well, it's gone now." Tails said.

"Wait." Sonic said as he looked left. "That's the guy!"

Tails looked at a guy holding both chaos emeralds.

"Hey, you!" Sonic yelled.

The guy turned, looked at Sonic, then ran away at about the same spead as Sonic.

"How is he running that fast?" Tails asked.

"Dunno but let's catch him." Sonic said as he started running after the guy.

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

We go to the river Big usually fishes at. Makon tosses Big into a cage, and frogy into a box with holes in the lid.

"Are you sure it's the box that needs holes in it and not the frog?" Makon asked.

"Yes." Jake said.

"Alright."Makon said. "Now then, let's go fishing."

"Here's your special, titanium fishing rod, lined with the unbreakable diamond filament tether." Brian said.

"Neat." Makon said. "Now where's my bait?"

Jake and Brian drag a bucket up to Makon. Inside the bucket is Eggman.

"He'll break the line, or the rod." Jake said.

"It's titanium and unbreakable diamond filament tether, It won't break." Makon said

"Alright." Jake said.

Eggman was hooked to the line, and threw into the water, after a few minutes, the line started shaking."

"We have a catch!" Makon said as he started to bring in the line.

While bringing in the line, it broke.  
"How the hell did it break?" Makon said.

"Eggman is the heaviest thing on this planet." Jake said. "it's amazing we aren't heading towards the sun right now."

"Wow, let's just go." Makon said.

_

* * *

__~Back in the other place~_

Sonic and Tails are still chasing the guy who stole the chaos emeralds from Sonic.

"Get back here." Sonic yelled.

The man turned a corner into an ally. He was traped by a wire fence. He tried climbing but fell as Sonic and Tails walked up to him.

"Please don't kill me." The guy said.

"We don't want to kill you." Tails said. "We just want the chaos emeralds back."

"Here." The guy said as he threw the emeralds at Tails. "Please don't hurt me. I have a wife and two kids."

"We aren't going to hurt yo…" Tails said.

Just before tails finished the guy was shot out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Tails yelled.

"Who shot him?" Sonic asked.

"You two." A man holding a gun said. "It isn't safe here. Come with me."

"Who the hell are you?" Tails asked.

"We have no time for South Park references now." The man said. "Come on."

Sonic and Tails follow the man as the scene goes blank.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**The man at the end will play a major part in the next three chapters.**

**Two chapters from now we will get back to the Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge storyline.**


	6. The truth comes out

**Writers notes:**

**Yes, most characters are OOC but this is a rip-off of Sonic so they can be whatever they want. I could make Cream a smoker, Shadow a princess, hell I could even make Sonic addicted to speed... Oh wait, he already is.**

* * *

We go to a large mansion. Sonic and Tails follow the man from the last chapter. He takes them to the main room.

"Who are you, why did you bring us here, and what smells like a dead rat?" Tails asked.

"I am Steven, I brought you here so I can help you. And theres a dead rat in the roof." Steven replied.

Sonic looks around, recognising a few bits and pieces.

"Wait a minute..." Sonic said. "This is the mansion from..."

"Yes, The Mansion." Steven said.

"Wow." Sonic said. "Look Tails, It's the news lab."

"Guys, we don't have much time." Steven said.

"Ok, first of all, where are we?" Sonic asked.

"This is Marbus." Steven said.

"This area or the world?" Tails asked.

"The world. We once had video games. Just a few short years ago we got a new ruler, Makon." Stevn continued.

"Who was the ruler before him?" Sonic asked.

"His father, Jason Crayley." Steven replied. "Jason was a great man. He ended wars when he became ruler. Everyone loved him. One day he went to meeting with the president of a major video game manufacturer. Makon went with him. Makon got bored and went to ask his father if they could leave. He opened the door and saw the president kill Jason. We don't know why but we believe it was due to them helping him win the election and wanting some "payback". Due to our constitution, Makon became the ruler."

"Why?" Tails asked. "Wouldn't you just have another election?"

"Well if one of our rulers dies during his run, the oldest son would become ruler." Steven said. "Anyway, Makon got revenge by closing down every video game company and "eliminating" the owners. He made laws saying that if anyone were to mention the existance of video games, they would be killed."

"He could do that?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. He made weapons for the military at the start of another war, a war he started." Jason said. "He was a gifted child. I actually worked for him at one point. It wasn't untill last week that I was loyal to him."

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"Last week he somehow got a link to your world." Jason said. "He knew about Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega, and all that. He continued to study you, even saying that he was going to go to your world and destroy it."

"WHAT?" Sonic suddenly yelled.

"I tried to reason with him that you guys wouldn't be able to do anything, he wouldn't listen." Steven said. "He fired me and now here we are."

"Jesus christ." Tails said.

"We have to stop him." Sonic stated. "We need to find the others."

"Your friends have been captured." Steven said.

"They've been captured?" Sonic asked. "Where are they?"

"Four of your friends are in an island prison just north-east of here." Steven said.

"Which ones?" Tails asked.

"The pink hedgehog, the rabbit, the echidna, and the prostitute." Steven said.

"So they have Amy, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge. What about Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I believe they've taken him to another prison, a more secret one that nobody outside the FCF or Makon's closet knows where it is." Steven said.

"We have no time to waste, let's go." Sonic said.

"I'm coming with you two." Steven said. "I know a lot about this area so I can help you."

"Alright, we could use some more help." Tails said.

And with that, the scene that took days for me to come up with had finished.

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

We go to that secret prison. Shadow is in a chaos proof room. How they made that room will be revieled later on. A guard walks up and gives him food.

"Where the hell am I?" Shadow yelled.

"I am not permited to revieal that information." The guard said. "That information will be revieled next chapter."

"Great, and I guess nobody will get to my for another 3 chapters. Just great." Shadow said.

"Just be glad we decided to let you keep that chaos emerald." The guard said.

"Ok, how the hell do you guys know about the chaos emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"Uh... You told us." The guard said.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"Let me out of here, don't make me get my gun out." Shadow yelled while inside a titanium, chaos proof, bullet proof, box.

"No." A guard said.

"I'll use my chaos emerald, the emerald I need to get back hime when I get the other six as there are seven of them." Shadow said.

"We don't care." The other guard said. "This guy is stupider than the echidna."

"And angrier." The first guard said. "I nearly got killed by him."

"He killed poor Jim. And he was about to become a father." The second guard said.

* * *

_~Back to where we were~_

"Damn it." Shadow yelled.

"You might want to consider anger management." The guard said.

"When I get out of here and get my guns back I'll show you anger management." Shadow yelled.

* * *

_~Elsewhere~_

"Man this is entertaining." Makon said as he watched Shadow yelling at the guard.

"Sir, I have bad news." Brian said.

"What is it now?" Makon asked.

"Eggman escaped." Brian replied.

"What? How?" Makon asked.

"We don't know, but he is smarter than we thaught." Brian said.

"Damn it. Now who will I tourture?" Makon said.

"You always have the truth or dare fic sir." Brian said.

"I mean in this fic."Makon said.

"We have the stupid cat, the frog, the silver hedgehog, the purple cat, the two robots the..." Brian said.

"I get it." Makon said.

"Well we have Jake trying to find Eggman." Brian said.

"We will get Eggman back sooner or later. He left his pants here." Makon said.

* * *

_~Back at the village~_

Sonic, Tails, and Steven are outside the village. They stop at a fork in the road.

"Which way do we go?" Sonic asked.

"Left. I've been this way before." Steven said.

"This could be easier than we thaught." Tails said.

"Don't be so sure, the place we have to go through first is dangerous." Steven said.

"Well get through." Sonic said.

Sonic, Tails, and Steven continue as the scene goes black.

* * *

_To Be Continued._

* * *

**This chapter took longer than expected due to the truth or dare fic. But I'm gonna update try to update this quicker. **

**And yes, this chapter wasn't that good. I couldn't come up with anything really good. Next chapter will be better and longer.**


	7. It's been a long time coming, literally

**Writers notes:**

**After a while of forgetting it, I'm back to this.**

* * *

"You got any 4's Tails?" Sonic asked as he holds some cards.

"Go-fish." Tails said.

"Damn." Sonic said as he picked up a card.

"Um, guys." Makon's voice said.

"Yeah?" Tails asked.

"We're back." Makon replied.

"Really?" Sonic asked. "It's been a while."

"Well we had to work on the truth or dare fic... and I kinda forgot about this." Makon replied.

"So we can continue with the plot?" Steven asked.

"Yep." Makon said.

"Finaly." Tails said. I was getting bored.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Steven continued on their way, eventually coming up to a village.

"Another village?" Sonic asked.

"This was Makon's home town." Steven replied.

"That would explain all the pictures of Makon and the words "This is the birth place of the great Makon Crayley" on the sign." Tails said.

"Could be worse, 4Kids headquaters could be here." Sonic said.

"No, they moved that two towns over." Steven said.

"What's here then?" Tails asked.

"Hugh Hefner's house." Steven said.

Just at that point Tails starts running towards the town.

"Hello bunnies." Tails said on the way down.

Steven looks at Sonic.

"He's a fox. What would you expect." Sonic said.

Sonic and Steven then started to chase after Tails.

* * *

_~Elsewhere~_

Makon is at Eggman's base playing with the computer.

"DAMN IT!" Makon yelled.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

"I just realised that solitaire sucks." Makon said as he closed the game. "Unless this computer had pinball I'm replacing it."

"I found Eggman." Jake said as he walked in.

"Does this have pinball?" Makon asked Eggman.

"Yes. You better not beat my high score." Eggman said.

"One million points? You really don't have a life." Makon said.

"Don't remind me." Eggman said.

"Nonetheless, how did you escape anyway?" Makon asked.

"I just went through the door." Eggman said as the writer started to get lazy.

"Oh." Makon said. "Well don't do it again. Remember, I can bend time and space, change the fabric of reality and a bucket of chicken."

"A bucket of chicken?" Brian asked.

"A giant spinning bucket of chicken from KFC to be correct. GET THE BUCKETS SPINNING AGAIN!" Makon said.

* * *

_~Elsewhere~_

Sonic, Tails, and Steven are walking through the village. Several villagers stare at them while they walk past.

"I don't think we're welcomed here." Tails said. "And Hugh's mansion was closed."

"It's a shame. I really wanted to see the bunnies." Steven said.

They continued walking, until they were stopped by a big man wearing a black shirt.

"Why are you three here?" The man asked.

Sonic looked at the man's shirt, noticing something.

"Oh crap." Sonic said.

"What?" Tails asked.

"This guy works for... PBS." Sonic said.

At that moment several camera men and a woman with a mic ran up to the three.

"Welcome back to the telethon." The woman said. "Right now we are with a man and his pet hedgehog and fox."

"Pets?" Tails asked.

"The fox can talk?" The woman asked.

"So can I." Sonic said.

"Why did you speak?" Tails asked.

"I don't want you getting all the attention." Sonic said.

"Wait, a talking hedgehog and fox? Your Sonic and Tails." The woman said.

"Yes we are." Sonic said as he pushed Tails away.

"Looks like this has turned from a telethon to a live killing."

"It sure i... WHAT?" Sonic said as he came to a realisation as to what was happening.

"We interrupt this broadcast so we can get the hell out of here." Steven said as he grabbed Sonic and Tails and ran away.

"Get them." The woman said as she led the crew and several villagers after Sonic, Tails, and Steven.

"You are an idiot Sonic." Steven said.

"It's not my fault, it's Tails' fault." Sonic said.

"WHAT? You're the one who wanted to be a gloryhog." Tails said.

"If we don't get out of here, the only one getting glory would be Makon." Steven said as he turned a corner.

As they continued running, they crashed into a small person in a coat and hat.

"Sorry." Steven said.

"That's ok." The mysterious person said as he turned around, revealing to be Knuckles.

"Knuckles?" Sonic and Tails said at the same time.

"Oh, hi guys." Knuckles said.

"We thought you were in prison." Tails said.

"Yeah, long story." Knuckles said. "You see..."

The mob turns the corner and starts running at them.

"We don't have time for stories. Come with us." Steven said as he started running again.

Knuckles followed them. As they reached a gate leading out of the village, more villagers turned a corner and started running towards them.

"We're trapped." Sonic said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Knuckles said as he ran past Sonic, Tails, and Steven.

Knuckles started punching through the villagers, knocking them away. Ironically, while doing this he sang the chorus for the song "tubthumping".

"Well that's one way to get out." Steven said.

The four finally got out of the city and got to the forrest. The rested under a tree.

"So how did you escape the prison?" Sonic asked.

"Well…" Knuckles said.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

Several guards are standing by Knuckles', Rouge's, Amy's, and Cream's prison cell, laughing at Knuckles, whom is wearing a bikini singing "Milkshake".

"Hey, I'll give you fifty bucks if you can dig to China." Said one of the guards.

"Alright." Knuckles said as he started digging.

A few hours later Knuckles is a fair way through when he stops.

"Wait… I could escape." Knuckles said as he started digging sidewards.

* * *

_~Back at the forrest~_

"Wait." Tails said. "You… you used your brain?"

"Yep. And I didn't use it to hurt anyone." Knuckles said.

"Amazing." Sonic said.

"Alright." Steven said. "We should be a little closer now."

"Where are we going?" Knuckles said.

"The prison." Steven said.

"But I was just there." Knuckles said.

"Well we need the others." Tails said. "Do you have your chaos emerald?"

"Oh, yeah." Knuckles said as he pulled it out.

"Good." Sonic said.

"Well, we better get moving." Steven said as he got up. "We may be closer, but we still have a fair way to go."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got up and followed Steven.

* * *

_~Elsewhere~_

The guards are still standing at the cell, waiting for Knuckles.

"Um… I don't think he's coming back." One guard said.

"Damn." The other guard said. "At least I get to keep the fifty bucks."

At that moment Donald Trump walked in.

"You're both fired." Trump said.

"Was anyone not expecting that?" Amy asked as complete silence started. "Right…"

At this point the scene goes black.

* * *

_To Be Continued… if I remember to continue it._

* * *

**I fi****nally update this. Also I was looking back at the last chapter and here's two things:**

**1. I made an unintentional reference to "Tankmen" with the joke about Shadow killing a guard named Jim who was about to become a father.**

**2. I also said last chapter that I would explain where the prison actually is. Unfortunately I had time restraints so I will explain that in two more chapters. That's if I actually write two more chapters. I will write two more chapters, it might just take a while.**

**Get the KFC buckets spinning.**


End file.
